Apuestas que duelen
by Sakurita77
Summary: Últimamente la vida de kyoko se ha vuelto un infierno, no sabe cuanto mas lo podrá resistir, Sho la humilla demasiado, la han practicante obligado a trabajar en un bar que podrá hacer no soporta mas esta situación y ahora Sho la ha apostado...
1. Prologo de una vida de sufrimiento

**Antes que nada quiero decir que los personajes de Skip Beat! No me pertenecen y este es un fic que es desarrollado en un universo alterno donde Ren es un empresario muy rico y poderoso y no un actor, humm por cuestiones obvias (muxa violencia en el fic) para los seguidores aviso que lo pasare a la categoria M ok, espero lo sigan y me dejen sus comentarios si les gusta.**

**Espero que les guste, este es el primer capitulo así que no olviden dejar sus reviews ok bueno pues disfrútenlo.**

**ADVERTENCIA - - - - Este fic puede tener algunas escenas violentas no apto para personas sensibles. XD**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Prologo

Kyoko vive en la casa de Sho desde los seis años, siempre ha sabido que su madre la abandono, que jamás la quiso. La familia Fuwa ha tenido algunos problemas económicos y no sabe que hacer, a el padre de Sho le ha entrado una extraña idea y convertir su pequeño local en un bar, le han dicho que eso deja mucho, además su hijo ha aprendido a preparar muchas bebidas.

También se le ha ocurrido que su hijo podría ayudarlo a conseguir algunas "bailarinas" para su nuevo local, sabia que en el instituto muchas jóvenes no tenían suficiente dinero para poder seguir estudiando, esto podría beneficiar a ambos y claro esta Kyoko-chan podría ayudar como mesera, después de todo se lo debía, ellos se habían encargado de ella desde que su madre la… "abandono". Claro, ella solo debía ser mesera, nada mas, la futura esposa de su hijo no debía meterse con cualquiera, después de todo el precio que pago por ella no había sido poco…

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°FLASH BACK°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

– Momoka-san, sabes que es lo mejor, esa niña no puede seguir a tu lado – decía el señor Fuwa a la madre de Kyoko – nosotros le podemos ofrecer lo mejor, una buena educación, una buena vida y cuando crezca y se case con Shotaro ellos heredaran todo lo que nosotros poseemos.

– Sí eso se oye muy bien, pero en todo esto, yo que gano – dijo Momoka al escuchar el argumento del señor Fuwa – esa escuincla ni siquiera me importa, pero hace lo que le digo sin rechistar, es una buena sirvienta, así que ¿Por qué querría yo entregársela a ustedes sin recibir nada a cambio?

– Dinos que quieres Momoka-san, ¿Qué necesitas para que nos entregues a Kyoko-chan? – pregunto la señora Fuwa

– Humm… que seria bueno – dijo Momoka – veamos que les parece cincuenta mil dólares y yo me olvido que tengo una hija.

– ¿Qué? Por Dios Momoka-san nosotros no tenemos tanto dinero – dijo la señora Fuwa

– Pues ese es el precio de mi "querida hijita", pero si ustedes no lo quieren pagar ya llegara alguien que si este dispuesto a pagarlo – dijo Momoka en forma de burla

– Esta bien Momoka-san te pagare lo que dices, mañana mismo tendrás el dinero, pero eso sí, te olvidaras para siempre que tienes una hija entendiste- dijo el padre de Sho, dejando a su esposa muy sorprendida.

Al día siguiente el señor Fuwa saco todo el dinero que tenia ahorrado y lo entrego a Momoka-san, esta en cuento lo tuvo en sus manos tomo una maleta y se marcho de Kyoto para siempre.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°FIN DEL FLASH BACK°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Así el padre de Sho decidió que Kyoko trabajara en el bar como mesera, después de todo ella ya no estudiaba y solo ayudaba en casa, así que era momento de que fuera algo productiva. También decidió que su hijo lo ayudara a conseguir mas muchachitas para trabajar en su bar, sabia de antemano que las compañeras de Shotaro muchas veces necesitaban dinero y ante la situación esa era su mejor opción de trabajo.

Por su parte Kyoko no podía dejar de pensar en lo que últimamente pasaba, desde que cumplió los quince años su vida se había vuelto un caos, primero los padres de Sho, que eran los que también cuidaban de ella, decidieron que ella ya no siguiera estudiando, así que al salir de la secundaria ya no la inscribieron al bachillerato, cosa que no le agrado mucho a Kyoko pero que tampoco pudo decir nada con respecto a esa decisión. La única razón que le dieron fue que como futura esposa de Shotaro debía aprender mas a hacer las cosas de la casa que perder el tiempo en la escuela y desde entonces ella se encargaba de realizar todo lo de la casa, claro esta a excepción de las compras, ya que para que ella pudiera salir necesitaba ser acompañada de uno de los señores Fuwa o de Sho. De hecho desde que salió del colegio ya no la dejaban ir sola a ningún lado, pero bueno tal vez eso era lo mejor, después de todo ella no tenia amigas ni amigos, solo tenia a su Sho-chan y con eso ella era feliz.

Sin embargo ahora las cosas estaban peor, el día de su cumpleaños numero dieciséis las cosas cambiaron para mal y ella ya no sabia que hacer, no soportaba esa situación…

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°FLASH BACK°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

El día de su cumpleaños nadie lo recordó, Kyoko estaba muy triste porque pensó que al menos Sho le daría su abrazo de felicitación o la llevaría a pasear a algún lado, pero no nada de eso paso, el día paso como cualquier otro día normal y ella muy triste por la noche se fue a dormir. Pero como a eso de la una de la mañana escucho un ruido extraño, se levanto de su cama y tomo una escoba, se acerco a la pequeña sala de la casa para ver si había entrado algún intruso, pero justo cuando estaba por llegar unas manos la jalaron, una mano la tomo por la cintura y otra le tapo la boca, ella sintió tanto miedo que dejo caer la escoba y se sintió arrastrada hasta una de las habitaciones, era la habitación de Sho.

– Hola preciosa, pero que pensabas hacer con esa escoba – le pregunto una voz que ella conocía, era Sho-chan solo que tenia aliento alcohólico – hummmm… que rico hueles nena – le dijo Sho.

– Sho-chan me espantaste – dijo Kyoko en un susurro y sonrojándose por lo que Sho le había dicho – pensé que ya te habías dormido.

– Como crees nena, como crees que me iría a dormir sin darte tu abrazo de cumpleaños – dijo Sho mientras la iba girando para que quedaran frente a frente.

– Deberás Sho, no olvidaste mi cumpleaños – dijo Kyoko ilusionada porque Sho sí había recordado su cumpleaños

– Claro Kyoko-Chan ¡hip! Claro que no olvide tu cumpleaños y es más te voy a dar un regalo que no vas a olvidar ¡hip! – dijo Sho mientras la hacia caminar hacia atrás hasta chocar con el borde de la cama.

– ¿Qué es Sho-chan? ¿Qué es mi regalo? – pregunto Kyoko muy ilusionada esperando que de un momento a otro Sho la soltara y fuera a buscar el regalo que le había preparado pero en vez de eso…

– Pues soy yo Kyoko-chan, yo soy tú regalo y haré de esta noche algo que no olvidaras por el resto de tus días ¡hip! – dijo Sho mientras trataba de besar a Kyoko, pero ella se resistía pues Sho estaba muy tomado

– Detente Sho-chan, por favor estas muy tomado – decía Kyoko mientras lo empujaba con sus manos y evitaba que la besara. De pronto Kyoko sintió un fuerte golpe que la hizo caer sobre la cama, Sho-chan, su Sho-chan la había golpeado.

– Estúpida niñita, ya cállate, que no quieres que te de tu regalito ¡hip! – Decía Sho mientras se ponía encima de ella – ya veras que te va a gustar y después me pedirás mas

– No Sho-chan, no por favor – decía Kyoko mientras empezaba a llorar y trataba con todas sus fuerzas quitarse a Sho de encima, pero Sho era mas fuerte que ella, así que tomo sus manos y con un rápido movimiento y una bufanda que traía se las ato a la cabecera de la cama, dejando a Kyoko indefensa – Sho, por favor no, no me hagas daño, Sho-chan estas muy tomado por favor contrólate – decía Kyoko suplicante y con la cara llena de lagrimas.

– Maldita sea, te callas ya o quieres que también te tape la boca, sí yo se que tu también quieres esto, tu tranquila te va a gustar ya lo veras y después me pedirás mas – dijo Sho mientras se burlaba de ella.

De un solo tirón le abrió la blusa haciendo volar varios de los botones en el acto, comenzó a besarla y a acariciarla locamente, como un lobo hambriento, Kyoko solo lloraba, pero de pronto algo no le gusto a Sho

– Maldita sea – dijo Sho muy disgustado – como es que te voy a disfrutar si estas tan plana, tu no eres una mujer, solo eres una niñata llorona, no vales la pena, pero quiero que sepas, que tu eres mía, entendiste Kyoko y de esto ni una palabra a nadie, o te ira muy mal – dijo Sho a Kyoko de una manera muy amenazante – entendiste Kyoko, eres mía, me perteneces y puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo, pero no vales la pena, así que hay te quedas mientras me voy a buscar a una mujer de verdad y cuidadito y se te ocurra hacer ruido porque no me querrás ver enojado, entendiste – dijo Sho

Kyoko solo asintió y vio como Sho se bajaba de ella y se salía dejándola ahí, atada, con la blusa abierta y la falda subida, pero no se atrevió a decir nada y así espero hasta que a las siete de la mañana Sho volvió a su cuarto y la desato, ella se arreglo rápidamente, se sentía tan humilladla y tan triste, salió del cuarto de Sho y se fue a hacer sus deberes.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°FIN DEL FLASH BACK°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Claro un día después Sho llego con un ramo de flores y se las regalo, esto hizo que Kyoko le perdonara por lo que le había hecho, pero ahora no sabia que hacer, el padre de Sho quería que trabajara en un bar, él le decía que solo seria como mesera, pero ella no quería, eso era demasiado bajo, sin embargo sabia que tenia que obedecer, después de todo lo que esas personas habían hecho por ella, podría sacrificarse un poco.

Las cosas con Sho cada vez iban de mal en peor, últimamente la humillaba mucho y la hacia sentir tan mal, pero al otro día él aparecía con una rosa y pidiéndole perdón, ella siempre lo perdonaba, pero había veces que ya no soportaba la situación, además que algo le daba vueltas en su cabeza, porque Sho había dicho que ella le pertenecía, acaso era porque la amaba o porque lo había dicho ¿Por qué?

Sin embargo ya no podía seguir divagando mas era hora de ponerse a trabajar…

* * *

*Momoka ももか 百花 cien, flores, le doy este nombre a la madre de Kyoko ya que no se cual es su nombre real

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**Bueno si les gusto el fic no olviden dejar sus reviews para que suba el segundo capitulo ok.**


	2. Capitulo I: Instantes

**Bueno pues aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste, es un poco corteo lo se, pero bueno es que si lo hacia mas largo solo seria de relleno, así que decidí dejarlo así.**

**Antes que nada quiero pedir una súper disculpa por que me he tardado mucho en subir este capitulo, lo que pasa es que Hummm… lo voy escribiendo en una libreta cuando me llegan las ideas (de verdad así literal cuando me llegan jejejeje, hay veces que estoy en medio de una cita o en la comida y saco mi libreta para escribir mis ideas es que si no lo hago así de pronto se me pueden ir las ideas jejeje), el problema es que cuando tengo que pasarlo a la computadora me da taaaaaaaaaaaaaanta flojera humm, en fin ya me pondré las pilas y tratare de subir pronto el tercer capitulo, ya lo estoy escribiendo =)**

**A recuerden ****los personajes de Skip Beat! No me pertenecen**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**CAPITULO II**

**INSTANTES**

Ren había salido a despejarse un momento, estos últimos días de trabajo habían sido muy intensos, después de la junta de ese día todo acabo, pero el sentía aun el estrés por esos días de trabajo tan intensos, claro el ser presidente de una de las mejores empresas de exportación, el peso que caía sobre él era demasiado.

Así que ese día decidió darse un descanso, después de todo había logrado un contrato multimillonario con una empresa extranjera, vagando por la pequeña ciudad de Kyoto se encontró con un bar abierto, eran aproximadamente las 2:30 de la mañana y el necesitaba un buen trago de whisky, así que decidió entrar.

Entro y se sentó en la mesa mas alejada, en un rincón donde el podía observar todo lo que pasaba, pero casi nadie podía percibirlo, una mesera muy joven se acerco a pedirle su orden, el pidió una botella de whisky, la mesera no lo miro a los ojos, solo anoto la orden y se retiro, esto a él le pareció muy raro, puesto que en mas de una ocasión cuando él entraba en ese tipo de lugares la mesera que le tocara servirle se le aventaba a los brazos y eso a él le fastidiaba, por eso la actitud de esta chica le pareció extraña, de repente algo le saco de sus pensamientos.

– Señor aquí esta su botella y un vaso, requiere algo más – dijo la mesera un poco temerosa, pues el aura de esa persona era muy oscura.

– No, nada más, si necesito de algo mas yo la llamo señorita… – se detuvo un momento para buscar algún identificación para saber su nombre, pero ella no tenia nada.

– Mogami Kyoko – dijo la mesera – estoy para servirle – diciéndole esto se dio vuelta y se alejo.

Ren se quedo observando a la chica, vestía una blusa de manga corta blanca, una minifalda negra y un pequeño delantal atado a sus caderas, a diferencia de la mayoría de las meseras que el conocía, esta usaba zapatos bajos y no tacones, también se percato que ella no tenia ni siquiera la mayoría de edad para trabajar ahí, es mas tal vez apenas tendría 15 o 16 años, eso le pareció extraño, pero hizo caso omiso a esto, lo que si lo tenia un poco perturbado era la belleza de esa chica, no era como cualquier otra chica que el hubiese conocido, ella tenia un rostro tan hermoso, su cuerpo era perfecto y aunque su busto era pequeño, esto le daba un aire encantador. Esa niña lo había cautivado y mas aun al mostrar tanta indiferencia cuando lo atendió, esto era tan extraño, de pronto algo lo saco de nueva cuenta de sus pensamientos, un grito.

– KYOKOOO, VEN A ATENDERME DE UNA VEZ – grito alguien del otro extremo de donde él se encontraba.

Era un hombre, un joven de cabello rubio, un poco mas bajo que él, con un rostro de superioridad y prepotencia, le gritaba a la mesera que lo había atendido, vio como ella se acerco a él con una botella de vodka y algunos vasos, ya que él iba con algunos amigos.

Ren se quedo observando lo que hacia la mesera, ya que cuando ella llevo la botella y los vasos a la mesa y se disponía a retirarse, el muchacho muy bruscamente la jalo del brazo y la obligo a sentarse en sus piernas, la chica trato de levantarse pero el la sujeto con mas fuerza y comenzó tratar de tocarla por todo el cuerpo, ella solo le decía que no y trataba de soltarse, el joven trato de besarla, peor ella se resistió aun mas.

Lo que llamaba la atención de Ren no era la actitud de ese sujeto, si no que la chica no le hiciera nada, solo lloraba y trataba de zafarse, peor no le hacia nada ni una bofetada, ni un golpe o algo, solo lloraba. De pronto Ren sintió el impulso de tratar de defender a la mesera, pero un fuerte grito lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- SHO DEJA EN PAZ A KYOKO-CHAN QUE LOS CLIENTES QUIEREN SUS BEBIDAS – Grito alguien desde la barra.

Ren de inmediato busco al dueño de dicha voz, era un hombre de mediana edad y a parecer padre del susodicho Sho.

- Ya papá solo nos estamos divirtiendo un poco – dijo Sho – y tu Kyoko ve rápido a atender a los clientes.

- Kyoko ve a arreglarte antes, mira como estas, Mimori-chan atiende a los clientes mientras Kyoko-chan va a arreglarse un poco – dijo el señor Fuwa.

Sho soltó a Kyoko que de inmediato comenzó a caminar hacia el baño mientras lloraba, sin embargo apenas abría pasado dos o tres mesas cuando un hombre muy borracho la tomo de la cintura…

- ¿Qué para mi no hay diversión zorrita? – dijo el hombre

- ¡Ahhhh ! – grito Kyoko al sentirse atrapada por ese sujeto, intento soltarse pues el hombre la había tomado por la cintura y la apretaba a su cuerpo muy fuerte.

- Tranquila zorrita que no vez que yo te puedo complacer mucho mejor que ese niñito – dijo el tipo.

Kyoko le soltó una bofetada y el tipo solo se enojo aun más así que trato de besarla por la fuerza pero de pronto un golpe le hizo perder el equilibrio y soltar a Kyoko. Era Sho que se había percatado de lo que estaba sucediendo y al ver que alguien trataba de obtener algo que le pertenecía le dio un certero puñetazo en el rostro de ese tipejo.

- ¿Qué te pasa estúpido? ¿No te gusta que toquen a tu zorrita o que? – dijo el tipo mientras escupía sangre.

- Idiota, ni se te ocurra tocarla, ella es solo mía, entiendes y ningún imbécil como tu va a venir aquí a quererla tocar – dijo Sho.

- Tú, lárgate a arreglarte – le ordeno a Kyoko – y tu más vale que te largues de aquí si no quieres tener problemas.

Algunos de los amigos de Sho sacaron al tipo y Kyoko salió corriendo al baño. Al cabo de unos cuarenta minutos una Kyoko mas animada le preguntaba a Ren

- Disculpe señor, se le ofrece algo más – dijo Kyoko

- No, por el momento estoy bien gracias – dijo él con un tono muy frio que a Kyoko le dio escalofríos, ella se retiro y comenzó a atender mas mesas.

A eso como las cuatro de la mañana se les informo a los clientes que el lugar seria cerrado, así que Ren llamo a Kyoko para pedir su cuenta, pago y dejo veinte dólares de propina, no supo porque lo hizo, pero sintió que era necesario.

Al salir del local, Ren se dio cuenta que su andar era muy torpe, sentía que perdía el equilibrio y no podía dar mas de dos pasos sin detenerse o corría el riesgo de caerse, Kyoko también se dio cuenta de esto, así que fue a ayudarlo, Ren de pronto sintió que sus pies no le respondían bien y no tenia nada donde recargarse, comenzó a caer pero de pronto sintió como pudo recargarse en algo, no mas bien en alguien, Kyoko había llegado en su ayuda.

- Joven, quiere que le pida un taxi – dijo Kyoko

- No, mi auto esta aquí afuera – dijo Ren mientras Kyoko le ayudaba a volverse a poner bien de pie y apoyado en ella salían del local.

Ella lo acompaño hasta su auto que no estaba muy lejos de la entrada y lo ayudo a subir.

- No debería manejar tan tomado – dijo Kyoko – puede ser peligroso.

- Y tu no deberías meterte donde no te llaman – respondió Ren en un tono muy lúgubre que asusto a Kyoko.

- L-lo s-siento – respondió Kyoko y Ren se sintió un tanto desgraciado por comportarse así con ella, cuando sabía que lo que le decía era verdad.

- No, discúlpame tú a mí – dijo él

Ren ya se encontraba dentro de su auto y Kyoko parada junto a él. De pronto Ren sintió unas ganas terribles de preguntarle a Kyoko el porque su actitud cuando el dichoso Sho la sujeto y todo había cambiado con el otro sujeto, quería preguntarle que hacia una jovencita, casi una niña trabajando en ese horrible lugar, quería preguntarle tantas cosas, pero no pudo. En cuanto la vio a los ojos se perdió en ellos, en esos hermosos ojos ambarinos, se sintió impactado y por una milésima de segundo cruzo por su mente besar a esa chica, vio detenidamente sus labios, se veían tan apetitosos, tan atrayentes, quería devorarlos en ese momento, saborearlo y saber a que sabor tendrían los besos de ella, pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos…

- KYOKO, QUIERES APURARTE O ¿QUÉ? – grito alguien, para ser exactos, era Sho y en su grito se deslumbraba algo de enfado.

- Bueno, hasta luego – dijo Kyoko mientras se daba la vuelta para irse, pero Ren en un rápido movimiento la tomo de la muñeca.

Kyoko se sobresalto, no sabia que hacer, aunque se dio cuenta que el agarra no era muy fuerte, no se dio el valor para jalarse. Por su parte Ren al tenerla agarrada, por su mente pasaron muchas cosas, claro todo fue en milésimas de segundo.

- ¿Se le ofrece algo más joven? – dijo una temerosa Kyoko

"_¿Que si se me ofrece algo?, claro que se me ofrece algo más, se me ofrece llevarte de aquí, subirte a mi auto y alejarte de todo esto, llevarte lejos en donde yo pudiera hacerte lo que quiera, poseerte, hacerte mía y… Maldita sea porque estoy pensando esto _– se recriminaba Ren – _pero es que es tan bella, tan inocente. Que no se da cuenta que si quiero la jalo a mi auto y acelero a fondo para llevármela lejos de aquí_" esto era lo que Ren pensaba pero solo atino a decir

- Arigato, Mogami-san – dijo Ren, con una mirada penetrante y una sonrisa tan sincera, al puro estilo emperador de la noche.

Por un instante Kyoko quedo paralizada ante tal mirada, pero de pronto un grito los hizo salir de su trance.

- MALDITA SEA KYOKO-CHAN O TE VIENES YA O VOY POR TI - grito un Sho desesperado y furiosísimo.

- D-de n-nada – dijo Kyoko y Ren la soltó, sabia que hacer una locura en su estado (Ren había bebido más de la cuenta y justo en ese momento su orientación estaba un tanto perdida) podría ser muy riesgoso.

Kyoko se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a Sho, Ren arranco su auto y avanzo unos metros, pero se dio cuenta de que su coordinación no era nada buena así que decidió detener el auto y al ver por el retrovisor la escena que se desarrollaba unos metros atrás hizo que la sangre le hirviera.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Bueno hasta aquí el primer capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, Hummm en el siguiente capitulo vienen cosas muy duras, así que aquellos que sean sensibles absténganse de leerlo, bueno después nos vemos pronto**

**Kotokoasialove, muchas gracias por leerme y bueno espero que te guste este capitulo también**

**kotoko-98, gracias por el review, me alegra que te haya gustado el inicio =)**

**Y bueno ya saben si les ha gustado este fic no olviden compartirlo y dejar sus reviews ok bye bye.**


	3. verdades dolorosas

**Hola (Ohayô) bueno ya estamos de nuevo con ustedes y con capitulo nuevo (oh si jejee aunque saku-chan no me ha dejad ver de que se trata porque dice que me puede hacer daño) así es, este capitulo es un poquitín fuerte y anitha-chan es muy sensible y puede afectarle, bueno espero que lo disfruten así que Adelante! (siiii) **

**Oh antes que nada quiero agradecer enormemente a sakuraliz y a ****Waaleej****, ya que gracias a ellas esta historia ha tenido vida, jejejej lo que pasa es que después de leer unos fics de ellas esta loca idea surgió en mi cabecita, Hummm así que sakuraliz y Waaleej**** si algún día leen esto muchas gracias por inspirarme a escribir aunque haya sido de manera indirecta.**

**Los personajes de skip beat no me pertenecen, ellos han sido creados por la grandiosa Yoshiki Nakamura**

* * *

**Capitulo II**

**Verdades dolorosas**

Sho estaba impaciente, que le pasaba a Kyoko ¿Cómo podía hacerle perder así el tiempo? Además ¿Qué tenia que hacer con ese extraño? Su paciencia estaba al límite ¿Qué era eso que sentía? Su sangre le hervía de furia, pero lo que le hizo perder la poca paciencia que aun le quedaba fue ver como ese sujeto tomaba de la muñeca a Kyoko y ella no hizo nada, solo sonrío y se dio la vuelta. Maldito, ¿Qué le pasaba a ese sujeto? ¿Quién le había permitido tocar algo de su propiedad? Pero esto no se quedaría así, claro que no.

– Sho-chan ya estoy aquí – dijo Kyoko un poco intimidada al ver la cara de Sho

– Si ya veo – dijo Sho despectivamente – ya veo que ya estas aquí conmigo – al terminar esta frase le soltó tremendo golpe a Kyoko en la cara haciéndola caer

– Sho, Sho-chan, quee, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me pegas? – dijo ella llorando

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Maldita sea Mogami Kyoko, porque eres una maldita ZORRA. Pero esto no se va a quedar así ¿Me oíste? – dijo Sho mientras la levantaba jalándola muy fuerte del brazo - ¿Quién te crees para estar hablando con extraños? ¿Quién te dio permiso? – los celos de Sho cada vez iban mas en aumento.

– Pero Sho-chan, yo solo ayude a un clien… – no pudo terminar de decir nada porque Sho la volvió a abofetear muy fuerte, pero esta vez como la tenia agarrada del brazo muy fuerte, Kyoko no se cayó

– ¿Qué te pasa Sho-chan? ¿Por qué me tratas así? ¿Qué te crees? tu no eres mi dueño para tratarme así ni para decirme con quien sí o no hablar – dijo Kyoko enojada pero temerosa porque se dio cuenta que sus palabras solo hicieron enojar mas a Sho, además de que el dolor era inmenso y se dio cuenta que un hilito de sangre comenzaba a escurrir por la comisura de su labio.

– ¿Qué quien me creo? Jajajaja – rio Sho – ahora sabrás quien me creo, es mas sabrás quien soy, pero entiende esto y grávatelo bien tu eres mía, solo mía y nadie mas tiene derecho sobre ti mas que yo – le dijo Sho mientras que jalones la hizo llegar a su casa y la metió.

Ren no podía creer lo que había visto, ese tipo había golpeado a Kyoko y peor aun la había jaloneado y se la había llevado a quien sabe donde. Él quería pararse, salir corriendo a salvarla de ese tipo, sin embargo su cuerpo no le respondió, ese día había bebido más de la cuenta y esto no le ayudaba mucho ya que ni siquiera pudo abrir la puerta y ponerse de pie. De pronto la vista se le puso nublosa y un enorme cansancio embargo a su cuerpo y mente y así poco a poco se quedo dormido sobre el volante de su auto. Como a eso de las ocho de la mañana despertó y arranco su auto para irse a su hotel, después de lo que había presenciado tenia muchas cosas que hacer, entre ellas el cancelar su boleto de regreso a Japón.

Por su parte Sho estaba mas que furioso, metió por la fuerza a Kyoko a su recamara, ella por su parte en un acto inteligente dejo de hablar para evitar que Sho se enfadara más. En cuanto estaban en la recamara de Sho este la lanzao violentamente sobre su cama. Kyoko estaba muy asustada y se asusto aun mas cuando Sho en su arrebato de furia le arranco la falda y la blusa de un jalón dejándola solo en ropa interior. Sho se dio cuenta que esa niñita lo volvía loco, lo enfurecía si ella estaba con otro hombre y aun peor si ella lo ignoraba, en definitiva tenia que darle un castigo para que ella jamás volviera a hacerlo, por suerte sus padres no estaban, llegarían hasta las siete de la mañana hasta que terminaran de limpiar el establecimiento así que tenia tiempo de sobra.

Kyoko se sentía tan avergonzada, trataba de cubrirse con sus manos y lloraba de impotencia y vergüenza, no sabia por que Sho la trataba así, ella no había hecho nada malo para que él la tratase así, pero el miedo que sentía al ver a Sho en ese estado la hacia permanecer en silencio, Sho estaba ya muy furioso y lo que ella menos quería ahora era hacerlo enojar mas.

Sho ya no estaba en sus cabales, levanto a Kyoko y la puso de pie frente a la cama, observando con lujuria su anatomía, de pronto Kyoko se asusto aun mas pues él comenzó a atarle las muñecas por delante y la hizo hincarse delante de la cama, la recostó un poco quedando la mitad de su cuerpo sobre la cama y la otra mitad hincada sobre el piso, le jalo las manos y las ato al extremo opuesto de donde estaban sus pies, después ató sus tobillos y luego ató sus rodillas para que de esta manera no pudiera levantarse. Después de esto paso una cuerda por debajo de la cama atándola de la cuerda de sus muñecas y la cuerda de sus rodillas haciendo tención con esto para que Kyoko quedara inmovilizada.

– Sho ¿Qué haces? – dijo Kyoko muy asustada pero solo obtuvo por respuesta un golpe en la cara

– Cállate si no quieres que te valla peor – dijo Sho.

Kyoko se quedo callada y quieta, tenia miedo de Sho, él estaba realmente fuera de sí y ella se encontraba a su merced, pero aun ella no comprendía porque él l trataba así, de pronto Sho la tomo por el cabello y se le quedo observando, ella lloraba pero no decía nada, de pronto ¡Zap¡ otro fuerte golpe fue dado a Kyoko en la cara, esta vez ya n pudo evitarlo y grito.

– Hayyyyyyy – grito ella

– Cállate idiota – le dijo Sho mientras que con un pañuelo le ataba la boca – con esto estarás bien calladita

Sho se dio la vuelta y se seto aun lado de ella y mientras pasaba sus dedos jugando con la columna vertebral de ella le dijo

– ¿Por qué Kyoko? ¿Por qué te volviste tan zorra? Ahora tendré que castigarte y yo no quería hacerlo – le dijo Sho con mucha falsedad en las ultimas palabras que dijo

– Mmm… Mmmm… – trataba de responder Kyoko, estaba aterrada, no sabia de que podría ser capaz Sho, últimamente se salía de control y terminaba haciéndole daño.

– Como que no sabes porque hago esto – dijo Sho – es que aun no lo entiendes, T-Ú E-R-E-S M-Í-A – dijo esto pausadamente y volteo a ver la cabellera de Kyoko – ¿Lo entiendes ahora? – le pregunto.

Kyoko muy asustada negó con la cabeza y es que realmente no entendía del porque de la reacción de Sho, no comprendía el porque la trataba así y es que esta no era la primera vez que el le pegaba, de un tiempo para acá el se enfurecía por cualquier cosa y terminaba pegándole o encerrándola en el closet, claro el después aparecía con algún obsequio que ella interpretaba era su forma de pedirle disculpas y ella terminaba perdonándolo porque pues él se había arrepentido ¿no? Después de todo por algo le había dado algún obsequio.

De pronto recordó un día, cuando ella aun iba al instituto, un compañero se acerco a ella, cosa muy extraña porque casi nadie le hablaba, Hikaru-kun (así se llamaba su compañero) se veía muy nervioso, por eso cuando el le pidió hablar con ella no se negó, pero cuando Hikaru-kun la cogió de la mano para ir a hablar a un lugar mas privado apareció Sho

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-Flash Back-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

– Kyoko-chan, ven un momento – dijo Sho con cara de pocos amigos mientras fusilaba con la mirada a Hikaru

– Ahorita Sho-chan, Hikaru-kun me ha dicho antes que quiere hablar conmigo – dijo Kyoko inocentemente sin saber que Sho estaba furioso.

– Ah… como quieras, solo no tardes demasiado – dijo Sho muy furioso mientras se daba la vuelta

Hikaru iba a volver a tomar de la mano de Kyoko para llevársela de ahí pero Kyoko le dijo

– Hikaru-kun lo que me quieras decir, dímelo aquí porque si no la gente lo puede malinterpretar – dijo Kyoko con un tono muy serio

– Bueno, mira Kyoko-chan, bueno… nosotros llevamos mucho tiempo de conocernos y etto… – decía Hikaru muy nervioso.

– ¿Sí Hikaru-kun? – pregunto Kyoko sin imaginarse que ese chico quería declarársele.

– Bueno es que yo quería preguntarte sí… bueno tu y yo… etto… – Hikaru se ponía cada vez mas nervioso ya que ahora eran el centro de atención de todos sus compañeros que para su mala suerte eran muchos – bueno si tu y yo… ya sabes… si podríamos… etto…

Kyoko lo observaba y no lograba comprender que es lo que Hikaru le querría decir. De pronto sintió como alguien la jalaba y tuvo que avanzar para no caerse, cuando giro un poco su cabeza para ver de quien se trataba se dio cuenta que era Sho quien la jalaba.

– Sho-chan ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto Kyoko

– Nos vamos ya – fue la escueta respuesta de Sho

Kyoko vio que Sho llevaba las mochilas de ambos en la otra mano, la saco de la escuela y no la soltó hasta que llegaron a casa de los Fuwa, padres de Sho.

– Sho ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué nos venimos a la casa si aun teníamos clases? - pregunto Kyoko

– ¿Y para que querías quedarte? A ya se querías quedarte con tu noviecito Hikaru-kun verdad – contesto enfadado Sho

Kyoko no comprendía porque del enojo de Sho, pero de pronto algo hizo click en su cerebro

– ¿Estas celoso? – pregunto Kyoko con un poco de ilusión en su pregunta

– Jajaja, yo celoso, de ti jajajaja claro que no – contesto Sho que ya estaba en su cuarto y al parecer ya había perdido los estribos y es que claro que si estaba celoso, pero el jamás lo aceptaría – estoy enojado, ¿Quién te crees para ignorarme? Y lo peor por ese tipejo de Hikaru

– ¿Qué dices Sho-chan? – Kyoko aun no comprendía el nivel de enojo de Sho, si Hikaru solo le había pedido hablar un momento y ella como cualquier compañera había accedido.

– Maldita sea Kyoko, ¿Qué no lo entiendes? no importa, ya lo entenderás – Cuando Sho dijo esto empujo a Kyoko haciéndola caer dentro del closet de su cuarto y de un golpe Sho lo cerro y le puso llave para que no se pudiera abrir.

Kyoko sintió el golpe y solo vio como la puerta se cerraba y quedaba todo en completa oscuridad, se levanto y comenzó a gritar mientras trataba de abrir la puerta.

– Sho-chan por favor sácame de aquí, – gritaba ella – no se que hice mal, pero perdón, perdóname, no me dejes aquí, me da miedo estar aquí, por favor Sho-chan sácame de aquí, por favor, por favor, sabes que no me gusta estar encerrada, sabes que no me gusta la oscuridad, por favor Sho-chan sácame de aquí, por favor – lloraba y suplicaba Kyoko, pero esto solo hacia que Sho se sintiera aun mas poderoso sobre ella.

– Lo se, se que no te gusta estar ahí, pero eso te enseñara a no volverme a ignorar – le dijo Sho a Kyoko mientras salía de su cuarto y la dejaba llorando.

Y hay el dejo Sho como una hora encerrada, Kyoko estaba aterrada, no le gustaba estar encerrada, le tenía miedo a la oscuridad y aun más eso le recordaba que su madre así la encerraba cuando no la quería ver. Después de una hora Sho la saco y le dio un pequeño oso de peluche, no le dijo nada pero esta era su forma de disculparse por lo que había hecho.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-Fin del flash back -°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Entonces Kyoko comprendió lo que pasaba, se dio cuenta de su terrible "error" ella ya sabia que eso era lo que mas le molestaba ah Sho, lo había ignorado, lo había hecho esperar y peor aun todo por ayudar a un cliente, un hombre. Ella lloraba, no podía hacer nada, estaba a merced de Sho y no sabia que es lo que él le haría.

Sintió como el se levanto de la cama y escucho un ruido extraño, era acaso que… sí, si era… Sho se estaba quitando el cinturón, ella estaba aterrada, que le iba a hacer Sho, de pronto sintió un fuerte dolor en su trasero, Sho le había pegado con el cinturón.

Por su parte Sho observo el cuerpo aprisionado de Kyoko, le excitaba tanto tenerla así, a su merced, temerosa y lo mejor es que una de sus tantas fantasías se hacia realidad, tenia a una mujer expuesta ante él y podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera, le dio el primer golpe con su cinturón, hipnotizado por el movimiento de sus glúteos ante la fuerza de dicho golpe, se dio cuenta de la perfecta anatomía que tenia su amiga de infancia, ahora ya no era una niña, era una mujer, su mujer, ella había sido criada para ser de él y este castigo le reafirmaría que el tenia poder sobre ella, pues él y solo él podía decidir su futuro.

– ¿Te dolió zorrita? – Pregunto Sho con una prepotente voz – pues esto es solo el comienzo de tu castigo.

– Mmmm… – es todo lo que pudo contestar Kyoko, aunque en su mente solo se preguntaba porque Sho era tan bruto con ella.

– Haber si con esto comprendes que eres mía y de nadie mas, entiéndelo yo tengo todo derecho sobre ti – dijo esto mientras le daba otro azote a la pobre Kyoko – ¿sabes por que? Bueno porque mis padres te compraron para mi – dijo Sho sin ningún tacto mientras le daba un azote mas al ya lastimado de Kyoko – sí, así es Kyoko-chan tu me perteneces, mis padres le pagaron a tu madre para que te dejara con ellos, Momoka-san te vendió porque no le interesabas – dijo Sho mientras seguía con la tortura hacia Kyoko.

Kyoko no quería creerle, eso no podía ser verdad, su madre podría ser cruel, pero jamás la habría vendido, era su madre después de todo, ella no la vendería como si de un objeto se tratara, no sabia que era peor, el dolor que le provocaba cada golpe que Sho le propiciaba o el dolor de enterarse de aquella horrible verdad. Y peor aun no podía hacer nada, se dio cuenta entonces que podría ser verdad, Sho la trataba como quería y sus padres jamás decían nada, ella desde pequeña vivía en casa de Sho, desde que su madre la abandono, pero entonces… su madre no la había abandonado, su madre la había vendido…

– Así es Kyoko – dijo Sho – ya ataste cabos, ya entiendes el porque Momoka-san te abandono, al parecer para ella eran mas importantes unos cuantos miles de dólares que tú, su propia hija – decía Sho con prepotencia y la golpeaba con mucha furia, ahora ya no solo le pegaba en el trasero, ahora los golpes eran a donde cayeran, dejándole moretones en la espalda y piernas – pero mira como me pagas, eres una maldita zorra que ante una carita bonita me ignoras, pero eso no volverá a pasar, porque de ahora en adelante solo me deberás ver a mi, por eso te he dicho esto, para que sepas que yo tengo poder sobre ti y puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo, ¿Sabes por qué ya no estudias? ¿Sabes por qué trabajas en el bar de mi padre? ¿Sabes por qué no puedes salir de la casa sin que alguien te acompañe? ¿Sabes por qué mis padres nunca me dicen nada por como te trato? – le pregunto Sho dándole un azote ante cada pregunta

– Mmm… mmm… – contestaba Kyoko mientras erguía la cabeza por el dolor tan terrible que sentía ante cada golpe

– Bueno, simple y sencillamente porque yo así lo quiero, hace casi un año mi padre me lo dijo, me dijo que tu eras mía, ese fue mi regalo de cumpleaños, cuando cumplí los quince, por eso desde ese día decidí que ya no tenias porque estudiar y debías trabajar en el nuevo negocio de mi padre, fui yo quien decidió que no podías salir de casa sola porque podrías encontrarte con algún tipejo que quisiera ponerte las manos encima y eso no lo voy a permitir, tu eres solo para mí.

Kyoko no sabia que pensar, Sho le decía que era algo de su posesión pero la trataba como un objeto y no como a una persona, Sho durante años fue su príncipe azul, su persona ideal, durante años el era por quien ella se desvivía, pero ante estas palabras todo lo que ella se había construido en su mente se hacia añicos, con cada palabra, con cada golpe todo se despedazaba, ahora solo quería huir de ahí pero no podía, se encontraba imposibilitada solo podía llorar, ahora mas que nada deseaba que apareciera su amigo hada Korn, que la salvara, pero el jamás apareció.

Después de unos azotes mas Sho la dejo un momento en paz, la desato y la dejo hay humillada, adolorida y llorando, le hizo tomarse unas pastillas que ella bien sabia eran para dormir, no puso ninguna objeción, se las tomo y dejo que hicieran efecto en ella, estaba acostada en la cama de Sho, pero estaba sola, Sho se marcho en cuanto termino de martirizarla y ella simplemente quería olvidar todo lo que había sucedido.

Sho por su parte en cuanto la desato y la dejo dormida en su cama salió rápido de su habitación, se dio cuanta de lo que había hecho y peor aun estaba muy excitado por lo que había sucedido, sin embargo no podía tocar a Kyoko de esa manera, así que salió de su casa a buscar a Mimori, claro que ella serviría para quitarse esa calentura que lo quemaba por dentro.

* * *

Ren llego al hotel donde se había hospedado, marco a su amigo Yashiro-san para avisarle que se tomaría un día mas en Kyoto y marco a la agencia de viajes para cancelar su boleto y pedir un par para la madrugada del día siguiente, en su mente solo rondaba una idea, no sabia como pero él no se iría de Kyoto si no era con ella a su lado.

Se ducho y se metió a la cama, su cuerpo estaba un poco adolorido, eso de dormir en el auto solo lo había cansado mucho y ahora necesitaba retomar fuerzas para poder llevar a cabo el plan que había realizado mentalmente, si ese tipo era tan predecible como creería esa misma noche podría irse de ahí con Kyoko. El sueño lo embriago y poco a poco se refugio en los brazos de Morfeo, si quería sacar a esa pequeña de ahí necesitaba todas las fuerzas posibles y mantener la cabeza fría.

**C O N T I N U A R A …**

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaah lo se, lo se Sho es un maldito, hummmmm, si hay aquí alguna fan de Sho espero que me perdonen, pero bueno es que siempre me ha parecido tan egocéntrico, mimado y hasta sádico por eso quería explotar ese carácter que tiene, aaaaaa sinceramente me ha costado mucho hacer este capitulo, aaaa es mas es tan traumante que anitha-chan se ha tenido que ir con un psicóloga para lograr superarlo, pero bueno espero que les haya gustado y pues aun falta un poco pero ya verán que al final la recompensa de Kyoko será grande =n.n=**

**Y ya saben si les ha gustado el capitulo dejen sus reviews ok no sabe lo feliz que me pone poder leer lo que piensan de la historia.**

**kotoko-98: debo ser sincera me he inspirado en varios fics que he leído para poder escribir este, en realidad es el segundo fic que escribo y siendo aun mas sincera este me cuesta aun mas ya que la trama es mas intensa, en fin, se que tal vez te decepcione un poco lo que Ren ha visto por el retrovisor, pero bueno ahora él ha tramado un plan para llevarse a Kyoko de ahí. Gracias por tu review kotoko-98 y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**

**Yoru03: Hummm aun no te puedo decir que hará Ren jejejeje pero créeme que no se quedara de brazos cruzados, bueno Yoru03 un placer recibir tu review espero que no te decepcione con este capitulo**

**anita-asakura: muchas gracias por tus flores, jejejej espero este capi no te decepcione y bueno si lo se tardo un poquito con las actualizaciones pero es que la verdad no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir y me cuesta un poco al tratar de describir la trama, hummmmm espero poder actualizar mas seguido =)**

**beabi: si lo que vio Ren no fue nada agradable, la verdad es que Sho es un animal salvaje, pero bueno… la verdad tienes razón Sho y su familia no se merecen a Kyoko pero ya mi Ren esta planeando algo para salvarla**

**Bueno muchas gracia por leerme y bueno aquí algunas incógnitas para el próximo capitulo.**

**¿Qué hará Sho para disculparse?**

**¿Seguirá Kyoko con esa familia?**

**¿Qué hará Ren al ver lo que ha hecho Sho?**

**¿Por qué Kyoko simplemente no huye de ahí?**

**Ahora si me despido de ustedes y recuerden espero sus reviews ya sea para felicitarme o criticarme, claro constructivamente, saludos y nos vemos pronto.**


	4. capitulo 3 Sucesos inesperados

**Hola (Ohayô) bueno ya estamos de nuevo con ustedes disculpen el retraso en publicar (querrás decir la eternidad) por eso anitha-chan ya veo que la terapia no te sirvió jajajaja (Hummm) jejeje y bueno ya estamos con capitulo nuevo (oh si jejee aunque espero que este no sea tan cruel como el anterior) bueno no es tan cruel y es un poco corto espero que les guste. **

**Y bueno se que esto no les interesa mucho así que si quieren pueden saltarse esta parte (a bueno luego no te quejes) ok, bueno aunque suene a escusa pues aquí están las razones por las que no había subido capi, pues primero me llego una oferta de trabajo así que fui a hacer las pruebas y las practicas para poder obtenerlo, gracias a Dios lo logre obtener, después pues anduve estudiando para presentar examen de oposición de plazas docentes, que bueno si pase, pero desgraciadamente no alcance una plaza ya que solo se dieron 81 plazas en mi estado y presentamos 3500 personas, después de esto esta semana he estado como responsable de grupo, en la escuela donde trabajo así que pues ha sido un poco mas difícil escribir y pues si a eso le suman mi falta de inspiración pues aquí el resultado, en fin espero poder estarles subiendo un capitulo cada 15 dias (si yo también espero) **

**Bueno y recuerden los personajes de skip beat no me pertenecen, ellos han sido creados por la grandiosa Yoshiki Nakamura y esto solo es una loca idea que surgió en mi mente =n.n=**

* * *

Capitulo III

Sucesos inesperados

Eran las 9 de la mañana cuando Kyoko despertó, estaba muy agitada, había tenido una pesadilla horrible, Sho-chan la había martirizado hasta el cansancio y por mas que ella suplicaba, él no se detenía, sin embargo cuando intento levantarse de la cama se dio cuenta de que no fue una pesadilla, todo fue realidad. Sho la ato, la golpeo, la insulto y le dijo una verdad que jamás hubiese querido saber, su propia madre la había vendido.

De pronto Kyoko sintió que no quería estar mas en esa habitación, adolorida se levanto y se enrollo en la sabana de la cama de Sho, sabia que Shotaro no estaba en la casa y que sus padres estarían durmiendo, ellos no se levantarían hasta las 11 de la mañana para tomar el desayuno, así que salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la suya. Una de las cosas que podía "agradecer" a Shotaro es que hubiese insistido que le adaptaran un baño completo en su habitación, en aquel momento Kyoko había pensado que Sho era muy generoso, pero la realidad era que así Sho podía dejarla encerrada en su cuarto todo el día sin "preocupaciones".

Kyoko entro directo a su baño, se paro frente al espejo y vio el moretón que tenia en la cara por uno de los fuertes golpes que le dio Shotaro, se quito la sabana y miro su cuerpo maltrecho, su espalda y piernas estaban llenas de marcas de los cinturonazos que Sho le había dado, sus muñecas y tobillos tenían marcas de los amarres y uno de sus brazos tenia marcada la mano de Sho de cuando la sujetó y la jalo hacia la casa.

Decidió ya no verse mas, se termino de desvestir y se metió a la ducha, el sentir el agua tibia recorrer su piel fue un alivio, dio gracias a Kami-sama que los golpes no hubiesen rasgado la piel de la espalda porque si no el simple hecho de bañarse, seria un martirio, en cuanto a las muñecas y tobillos, estos si le ardían puesto que no era la primera vez que Sho la ataba la piel se había rasgado. Kyoko dejo de pensar en su dolor y se dejo masajear por el gua, era relajante y en parte le hacia olvidar la horrible tortura a la que había sido sometida, pero lo que mas le dolía era el saber que no podría huir de ahí, ella era una pertenecía mas de la casa y tenia que aceptar su destino.

Mientras Kyoko se bañaba no se dio cuenta de que Sho llego a la casa, tampoco se dio cuenta de que entro a su cuarto y le dejo dos bolsas en su cama, Kyoko no se dio cuenta de nada de esto, ella estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, se sentía impotente, débil y lo peor de todo es que no podía irse de ahí, si se iba a donde iría, no tenia amigos o familia, su única familia y su único mundo siempre habían sido la familia Fuwa, ella había sido criada para complacer a Shotaro, que duro era aceptar la verdad, pero eso era su realidad y debía enfrentarla, su destino estaba en las manos de esas personas.

Cuando salió del baño vio en su cama las bolsas, no le sorprendió tanto, esa era la forma de disculparse de Sho cuando le hacia algo malo, lo que le sorprendió fue que en esta ocasión fuesen dos bolsas y no solo una como comúnmente era. Se acerco a su cama y abrió una de las bolsas, en su interior había un elefante de peluche con un tutu y zapatillas de ballet, lo tomo en sus manos y luego lo puso en su cama, junto a los demás obsequios de la culpa que le había dado Sho. Después tomo la otra bolsa, se sorprendió un poco, ya que en el interior había un conjunto de ropa para ella, cuando lo saco se dio cuenta de que lo que Sho no quería es que vieran sus moretones, la ropa consistía en una playera de tres cuartos con cuello redondo, unos jeans tipo capri, un par de muñequeras, unos tenis tipo bota, toda la ropa estaba pensada para cubrir los moretones que le habían quedado, el único moretón que no podía cubrir era el del rostro pero bueno ya se inventaría una escusa para decirle a los padres de Sho.

Se vistió rápido, se puso la ropa que Sho le había dejado, lo mas conveniente no era volver hacerlo enfadar por no ponerse la ropa, ya no sabia de lo que podría ser capas, se acomodo el cabello, le encantaba su cabello largo, se puso un moño y salió de su habitación a hacer sus deberes, limpio la casa e hizo el desayuno en la hora y media que le quedaba antes de que todos se levantaran a desayunar. A las once en punto se levantaron los señores Fuwa y Sho y se dirigieron al comedor, Sho les sirvió el desayuno intentando no darles la cara pero la señora Fuwa vio el moretón que tenia en el rostro

- ¿Querida que te ha pasado en el rostro? – pregunto la señora Fuwa

- Oh… - Kyoko vio de reojo a Sho quien a su vez la vio de una manera que a ella le dio escalofríos y que interpreto como un, si dices lo que paso te ira peor – me caí en el baño y me he pegado en el lavabo – sabia que era una escusa tonta, pero por suerte la madre de Sho se lo creyó

- Hay querida debes tener mas cuidado – dijo la señora Fuwa.

Eso fue toda la conversación en la mesa, como siempre Kyoko espero a que terminaran de desayunar y una vez que se levantaron ella pudo sentarse a comer algo. De pronto escucho una conversación de la señora con su hijo.

- Sho, necesito que me acompañes al mercado, tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas – dijo la señora

- Hay mamá, sabes que me fastidia ir contigo a ese mercado de gente chismosa, además tengo cosas más importantes que hacer – contesto Sho

- Hijo, debes acompañarme, anda es mi oportunidad de presumirte, además necesito que me ayudes a cargar las cosas que compre.

- Ash! Si lo que quieres es alguien que cargue llévate a Kyoko-chan ella es lo suficiente fuerte para ayudarte – dijo Sho

- Ahí hijo no quieres acompañar a tu madre, que malo eres – dijo la señora Fuwa fingiendo tristeza pero sabia que no convencería a su hijo.

- Mamá sabes que eso no va conmigo, además tengo cosas que hacer con papá en el negocio – se excuso Sho para que su madre dejara de insistir.

- Esta bien hijo, ya que – contesto la señora

Kyoko estaba terminando de desayunar cuando la madre de Sho le dijo que en cuanto terminara de lavar los trastos se iban de compras. Kyoko se apresuro, ella también tenia ganas de ir a comprar unas cosas. Así que en cuanto termino, fue a su cuarto, tomo un poco del dinero que había juntado de sus propinas y se fue con la señora Fuwa a las compras.

La señora compro varias cosas para la casa y unas cuantas mas que Kyoko no sabia para que, mientras tanto Kyoko intento comprar algo de ropa, pero la señora Fuwa, cada vez que veía algo que Kyoko tenia intención de comprar la desanimaba. Cuando la señora Fuwa acabo sus compras comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la casa, de pronto la señora recordó algo que no había comprado así que dejo a Kyoko en una banca que había en el parque que debían pasar y regreso al comprar lo que había olvidado.

Kyoko se sentó y subió los pies a la banca tomando sus rodillas con sus manos y se puso a pensar en los acontecimientos de su vida, cuantas cosas le habían pasado y lo peor es que la mayoría no habían sido buenas experiencias, de pronto de tanto pensar en su vida se sumergió en una aura depresiva, tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que un joven se acercaba y la llamaba, de pronto sintió un tirón de su muñeca, que le ocasiono un escozor en su ya lastimada muñeca.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Kyoko un poco aturdida

- Nada linda, solo que te me haces tan sexy con esa aura – dijo el desconocido que la había jalado y que no soltaba su muñeca

- Déjame en paz – dijo Kyoko secamente

- ¿Oh si no? – Dijo el joven desconocido arqueando una ceja con aire de superioridad – aquí no hay nadie que te pueda ayudar, este parque esta vacio, así que puedo hacer lo que quiera y nadie se entera.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Dijo Kyoko al sentir como el sujeto la levantaba y la jalaba mas hacia su cuerpo – estoy esperando a alguien así que déjame en paz.

- Ja, mira nada mas, así que eres una fierecilla – dijo el sujeto – no sabes que eso me enciende más jajajaja

- Déjame – dijo Kyoko cada vez más asustada, e intento soltarse paro solo logro dañarse mas la herida de su muñeca.

- Claro que no preciosa, no sin antes presentarme como es debido – dijo el desconocido – mi nombre es Reino y el tuyo preciosa.

- Que te importa – dijo Kyoko con un tono de voz seco

- Así me gustas, arisca – dijo Reino – un placer conocerte caperucita – le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y se retiro.

Al poco tiempo llego la señora Fuwa, que encontró a Kyoko algo despistada, sin embargo Kyoko trato de volver a la normalidad y se fueron a la casa. Con lo que no contaba Kyoko es que Mimori la había visto cuando reino la tenia acorralada y peor aun la había fotografiado cuando el se despidió de ella con el beso con tan mala suerte para Kyoko que parecía que se estaban besando en la boca.

Mimori supo aprovechar esa oportunidad y le envió un mensaje a Sho para que fuera a verla a su casa. Sho fue a verla pues estaba aburrido en su casa y Mimori sabía que tendría una tarde placentera con Sho.

Sho llego rápido a casa de Mimori y esta como siempre que Sho llegaba comenzó a coquetearle, sin embargo este día Sho no tenia mucho tiempo, sus padres saldrían de viaje mas tarde y se irían por tres semanas a visitar a unos parientes, así que el se quedaría como responsable de la casa y el local, obviamente a Mimori no le agrado que Sho no tuviera las atenciones que ella quería así que ni tarda ni perezosa le conto su versión de los hechos de como había visto a Kyoko y le mostro la foto que le había sacado. Ella creía que al darle esa información Sho la recompensaría como a ella le gustaba, pero solo logro que Sho saliera muy rápido de su casa echando maldiciones y muy furioso.

Cuando Sho llego a su casa sus padres estaban esperándolo para irse, le dejaron las ultimas indicaciones y le dijeron que dejaban la alacena llena para las tres semanas, le entregaron las llaves del local y de la casa y se despidieron de el y de Kyoko, Sho pudo ocultar un poco su enfado y sus padres se fueron a su viaje. En cuanto sus padres habían desaparecido de su vista volteo a ver a Kyoko de una manera indescifrable, ella sintió un escalofrió al ver la mirada de Sho pero prefirió no hacer mucho caso, entro a la casa y Sho detrás de ella, faltaban aun unas horas para abrir el local así que le pregunto de la manera mas atenta Sho que quería cenar.

- Sho-chan, ¿quieres algo de cenar? – pregunto Kyoko, pero la respuesta de Sho no fue la que ella esperaba

- Maldita zorra – dijo Sho mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la acorralaba a la pared – así que creíste que no me enteraría de tu secretito

- ¿Qué pasa Sho-chan?, me estas lastimando ¿Qué hizo? – Kyoko no sabia el porque de esa reacción de Sho

- Ahora resulta que la zorrita no sabe porque su dueño se enoja – dijo Sho aun mas furioso y presionando mas fuerte los hombros de Kyoko a tal punto que Kyoko pensó que le rompería algún hueso – pero ya te enseñare que les pasa a las zorritas como tu que me quieren tomar de su pendejo

- Sho-chan no entiendo, ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Kyoko cada vez mas asustada

- Esto es lo que pasa, maldita zorra – dijo Sho mientras sacaba de la bolsa de su chamarra el celular de Mimori con la foto de ella con ese tipo – Kyoko quedo petrificada, esa foto se daba a malas interpretaciones

- Sho-chan no es lo que parece – trato de decir Kyoko pero no pudo decir mas Sho en su furia le dio una fuerte bofetada y la metió por la fuerza a su recamara, la aventó a su cama y le rasgo la ropa.

- Sho-chan, que haces, no por favor – dijo Kyoko cuando sintió como le rasgaba la blusa y comenzaba a tocarla por todo el cuerpo – ¿Por qué? Déjame explicarte, eso no es lo que parece, ese timm mmm mm – ya no pudo seguir hablando Sho la cayo con un beso en la boca, fue un beso brusco, tosco y nada lindo, Kyoko luchaba por liberarse de Sho, lo empujaba con sus manos pero Sho estaba sobre ella.

- Es lo que te gusta, no zorrita, que te demuestre que me perteneces, créeme después de este día serás siempre mía y de nadie mas – dijo Sho mientras tomaba las manos de Kyoko con una mano y las ponía sobre su cabeza y con la otra mano seguía tocando a Kyoko.

- Sho-chan por favor no, no me hagas daño, me estas lastimando, por favor para – suplicaba Kyoko mientras Sho seguía afanado con su tarea y le dejaba algunas marcas en su cuello y bajaba peligrosamente a sus pechos.

Kyoko lloraba y suplicaba, cosa que molesto a Sho, así que con la sabana ato las manos de Kyoko y con trozos de la blusa de Kyoko la hizo callar, así teniendo mas libertad con ambas manos se deshizo del pequeño sostén de Kyoko y comenzó a lamer sus pechos, succionando como un poseído y sin ningún tacto dejando marcas en ellos. De pronto Kyoko respingo cuando sintió la mano de Sho intentando desabrochar su pantalón, ella solo negaba con la cabeza mientras lloraba copiosamente, estaba vulnerable ante él y todo por un sujeto que ni siquiera conocía, ella sentía que era su culpa que Sho estuviese así, ya que después de todo había permitido que el tipo ese llamado Reino le besara la mejilla.

De pronto Sho se quito la camisa y le quito a ella el pantalón, ella lloraba cada vez mas, pero nadie la escuchaba, nadie la podía escuchar, ella mentalmente llamaba a su amigo de la infancia, a su hada Korn, pero nada, nadie la iba a ayudar, ella seria salvajemente violado por quien por años creyó era su príncipe azul. La mano tosca de Sho toco su intimidad sin ningún miramiento, mientras que con la otra masajeaba uno de sus senos, Sho ya no decía nada, estaba como un poseído y Kyoko lloraba.

Sho se quito el pantalón, estaba sobre ella, Kyoko podía sentir un bulto erecto que se frotaba contra su intimidad, tenia miedo, quería huir de ahí, pero Sho jamás se lo permitiría, el estaba a punto de penetrarla cuando unos fuertes golpes se escucharon en la puerta principal, Kyoko no sabia si sentirse aliviada o temerosa, Sho ignoro los golpes pero de pronto los gritos de quien estaba tocando la puerta lo sacaron de su trance, vio a Kyoko hay a su merced y maldijo a quien lo hubiese perturbado cuando estaba por darle una lección a Kyoko, se puso la camisa y el pantalón y salió a ver que pasaba, dejo a Kyoko ahí, acostada y atada.

- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto secamente Sho

- Mi celular – contesto Mimori quien era quien tocaba

- Y porque he de dártelo – dijo Sho

- Maldita sea Sho-kun, porque es mío y lo sabes, pero si quieres complicar las cosas, voy a la comisaria y pongo una denuncia de robo, después de todo tengo todos los documentos de mi celular, así que llevas las de perder – contesto Mimori

- Esta bien, aquí tienes, todo por un aparatejo, hummm – dijo Sho que sentía una fuerte presión en sus pantalones

- Te puedo ayudar con eso – dijo Mimori, señalando el bulto que sobresalía entre su pantalón.

Sho ni tardo ni perezoso le tomo la palabra, la tomo de la muñeca y la llevo a la habitación de sus padres y hay tuvo relaciones con Mimori como un demente o un salvaje, hasta agotarse. Después despidió a Mimori, quien estaba feliz por lo que había pasado y si sus planes no fallaban, obtendría lo que quería.

Después de que Mimori se fue y faltando una hora para abrir el local, Sho se fue a su cuarto, donde había dejado a Kyoko, quien aun estaba atada y llorando.

- Creo que esto lo dejaremos para otro día – dijo Sho – ahora vístete, ponte esto y no quiero nada de quejas apúrate que hoy me ayudaras a abrir el local.

Sho la desato y le dejo la ropa que quería que se pusiera, Kyoko lloraba y cuando vio la ropa que quería Sho que se pusiera.

* * *

Ese día Ren había estado muy inquieto, todo giraba en cuestión de esa jovencita que conoció en ese bar de mala muerte, su meta ahora sacarla de hay a como diera lugar, así que cambio su boletos de avión para el día siguiente y compro uno extra para Kyoko, estaba decidido a llevarla con el ya fuese por las buenas o por las malas, pero jamás se imagino encontrar a Kyoko en esas condiciones y menos con esa ropa, debía darse prisa antes de que algo peor le pasara, entro al bar y así comenzó con su plan

CONTINUARA….

**Bueno espero les allá gustado, hasta aquí lo dejo y espero tener el próximo capitulo en 15 días ok**

**Disculpen pero después contesto los reviews ok ya es noche y mañana voy a trabajar (si, ya tiene rato que te mande a dormir) jajajaj si como no anitha-chan si tu eras la que me decía que no terminara de escribir jajajjajaaj que avanzara mas con la historia (sssshhh eso era secreto hummmm) jajajaja en fin nos vemos en 15 dias (espero que de veras) Hummm que poca confianza en mi (¿porque será?) hay ya adiós a todos y espero sus reviews saluditos y gracias por leerme  
**


	5. Chapter 4 Planes y sufrimientos

**Ohayo, como estan querid s lector s, espero que mejor que yo jejejeje, en fin se que habia prometido actualizar desde hace mucho, mucho teimpo, pero sisnceramente me habia sido imposible, pero bueno aprovechando las vacaciones aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo, (valla ya era hora) humm tenias que aparecer anitha-chan, en fin no p ienso aburrirl s con explicaciones largas asi que aqui les dejo el capitulo IV**

**A por cierto Los personajes de Skip Beat! no me pertenecen =)  
**

**Capitulo IV  
**

**Planes y sufrimiento  
**

POV Ren

Había sido un día de lo más extraño, después de que salí de ese bar y estando divagando un poco por lo que había sucedido con Kyoko, fui testigo de la forma brutal en que ese tipejo trataba a mi pequeña princesa y lo peor fue que no pude hacer nada, las copas de mas que había tomado me estaban pasando factura.

Rayos esa niña me había vuelto a robar el corazón, la primera vez que me lo robo fue hace años cuando aun éramos unos niños y ella creía que yo era un príncipe hada (_jajaja esta chica si que tenia imaginación cuando era pequeña, me pregunto si seguirá igual_) y ahora ella con una simple mirada ha vuelto a robar mi corazón, bueno no puede robar algo que ya tiene, en fin lo que ella ha hecho es que mi corazón vuelva ha latir, después de tantos años, mi frio y congelado corazón volvió a sentir, volvió a latir por ella, como no lo ha hecho por nadie mas.

Cuando desperté, arranque el carro y me fui al hotel, me di un baño de agua fría, tenia que estar totalmente sobrio para poder pensar bien un plan para salvar a mi princesa de ese horrible lugar. Entonces me llego una grandiosa idea, la oportunidad de sacar a mi Kyoko-chan de ese lugar y mejor aun, tal vez si la suerte estaba de mi lado tendría la oportunidad de llevarla conmigo muy lejos.

Pero antes que nada le hable a Yashiro, mi mejor amigo, el único en el que podría confiar mi empresa, el ha sido mi amigo desde la preparatoria, ambos llevábamos promedios arriba de la media y nos adelantaron grados, fue así que nos hicimos amigos, dos adolecentes en medio de una jauría de lobos (así les decíamos a nuestros compañeros de niveles superiores, ya que al vernos mas chicos intentaban pasarse con nosotros) lo que ellos no sabían era que tanto Yashiro como yo teníamos entrenamientos en artes marciales desde pequeños. En fin le hable a Yashiro para informarle que me quedaría uno o dos días mas en Kyoto para descansar (lo se fue una estúpida escusa y mas para él que me conocía tan bien, cuando Tsuruga Ren, que nunca había tomado vacaciones, había dicho que tomaría unos días de descanso) la alegría de mi amigo no se hizo esperar

– Wow amigo – dijo con un tono muy eufórico – pensé que jamás escucharía eso de ti jajajaja – río con ganas – pero no te preocupes yo cuidare de la empresa y velare de tus intereses – dijo en un tono muy dramático – pero… ¿podrías al menos decirme como se llama?

– ¿Quién? – pregunte un tanto desconcertado

– Pues la chica por quien te quedas – rayos Yukihito me conocía tan bien que había sacado conclusiones – será a caso que te encontraste con tu principesa Had – principesa Had fue el seudónimo que le dio Yashiro a Kyoko después de que un día de copas le termine contando mi historia con ella y como me había confundido con un hada, aun recuerdo sus burlas

– Claro que no, solo quiero descansar un poco antes de regresar de lleno al trabajo – soné un tanto molesto

– Hummm… - dijo él – tienes razón, tendrías que tener demasiada suerte para encontrarla después de tantos años y mas aun para reconocerla, en fin hermano cuídate y descansa yo aquí cuidare todo

– Bye – fue todo lo que pude decir y colgué.

Maldición, soy un maldito afortunado, porque no solo la encontré y reconocí, si no que si la suerte seguía de mi lado me la llevaría conmigo aunque claro ella a mi no me reconoció, no la culpo, yo si he cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que la vi en fin era momento de echar a andar mi plan, hable a la aerolínea y pedí cancelar mi boleto y reserve dos boletos libres a Tokio, así no importaba la hora podríamos salir de hay en cuanto todo estuviese listo.

Salí del hotel, pero antes pregunte sobre algún C.C. cerca, si logro mi objetivo Kyoko se vendrá conmigo sin nada más que lo que traiga puesto así que debía estar preparado. Afortunadamente a unas cuantas calles del hotel había un C.C. y me dirigí directamente ahí.

Entre a una tiende con decoraciones para adolecentes y las dependientas se me quedaron viendo un poco raro (ok era razonable, soy un hombre de 20 años pero visto demasiado formal para mi edad y este día en particular andaba de traje oscuro y corbata a juego) sin embargo una de las dependientas se acerco y me pregunto

– ¿Busca algo en especial? – dijo con una voz chillona como de ardilla, hablaba tan infantil y parecía tener mas edad que yo, en fin – tal vez busca algún regalo para su hermana o alguna sobrina – la mire muy serio y conteste

– En realidad busco ropa para mi novia, acaso me veo muy viejo – ella se me quedo mirando algo apenada y por un momento no dijo nada, se lo había dicho muy fríamente, pero es que ese comentario de verdad me enfado – solo tengo 20 años por cierto – dije aun mas serio

– Disculpe, joven, es que… con esa ropa se ve mucho mayor – dijo sinceramente la chica

Sonreí cálidamente, algo que me gusta de las personas es que sean sinceras conmigo, aaa… por eso me enamore de mi Kyoko-chan

– no se preocupe señorita, pero… tal vez tenga razón, quizá pueda ayudarme a escoger la ropa para mi novia y de paso algo para mi, quiero sorprenderla, quiero cambiar mi look por algo mas juvenil

La chica se me quedo viendo sorprendida y solo asintió con la cabeza, escuche algunos suspiros y cuchicheos atrás de nosotros

- ¿Qué edad tiene su novia? – pregunto la chica

– tiene 16 años – dije como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, pero por dentro me sentía un poco mal por mentir, en fin si todo salía bien esperaba que Kyoko me aceptara como su novio algún día

– ¡oh! Entonces esta en el sitio correcto – dijo la señorita y detrás escuche algunos comentarios como "que afortunada" "que envidia"

Entre la dependienta y yo escogimos algunas cosas para mi princesa, si ella seguía siendo como la recordaba, le encantaría lo que le compre, pues abundaba el rosa, las cosas de hadas y princesas pero de manera juvenil, porque ella ya no es una niña o al menos eso quiero creer. Después de encontrar las cosas necesarias para mi pequeña Kyoko la dependienta me ayudo a buscar ropa para mi, eso fue un poco mas difícil, pues aunque yo no sea tan grande de edad mis gustos son Hummm… como decirlo, muy sofisticados y demasiado formales, o al menos eso me dijo la chica que me atendió, aun así logro buscarme un look formal pero relajado, sinceramente eso me dio risa pero ella se sentía orgullosa de lo que había logrado y a mi me gusto la ropa así que ambos ganamos.

Bueno la ropa en si no era la gran cosa, pero para una persona como yo, el usar tenis, sudaderas, playeras y tenis si fue todo un cambio, y sinceramente me sentía muy cómodo, la chica también agrego algunos sweters y camisas.

Después de terminar mis compras salía caminar un poco, necesitaba despejar bien mi mente, necesitaba estar calmado y sobre todo necesitaba reunir todas mis fuerzas para lograr que mi plan si se pudiera llevar a cabo, espero no equivocarme y que mis cálculos sean correctos, si todo salía bien, mañana mismo estaré volando hacia Tokio con mi princesa, para poder vivir una nueva vida a su lado, solo espero que ella logre perdonar lo que hare, pero a problemas difíciles, medidas desesperadas.

POV Kyoko.

Ese día había sido el peor de mi vida, había escuchado de personas que pierden la fe, que pierden la esperanza pero jamás pensé que yo seria una de esas personas, yo que siempre le buscaba el lado bueno a las cosas, que siempre trataba de tener una sonrisa en mi rostro sin importar la situación, hoy, justamente hoy e perdido toda esperanza, pero que de bueno puedo encontrarle al ser tratada de la peor manera, al ser degradada como me han degradado y al saber que en cualquier momento Sho abusara de mi sin importarle nada, pues así es, mi vida ya no tiene ni un poco de luz, ni un poco de esperanza, después de todo Sho ya me lo a dicho, le pertenezco y el puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo.

Solo quiero saber que rayos he hecho mal para que yo me merezca este calvario, cual fue mi error, que estoy pagando yo que siempre me he esforzado por ser mejor, por ayudar en lo que puedo, por no decepcionar a las persona a mi alrededor, pero no l vida no es justa, primero jamás conocí a mi padre, después mi madre me vende como si fuera un animal, luego la familia que me compro me trata como si fuera la criada y me entrega a su hijo, que para desgracia era a quien yo mas amaba pero que se a encargado de hacer que pierda todo ese amor que sentía por él. Si pudiera y fuera lo suficientemente valiente, me quitaría la vida, pero no me atrevo, porque si Sho llega a enterarse y no logro mi cometido se que mi vida se convertirá en algo peor de lo que ya es ahora.

Así que no me queda de otra mas que acatar las ordenes que Sho me ha dado, tengo que ponerme esta horrible ropa que me hace ver peor que una puta y así salir a atender a los amigos de Sho, a porque eso si, según el las palabras de Sho, solo puedo atenderlo a él con esa ropa para que los demás sepan que soy de su pertenencia y puedan ver que el ya marco su territorio, como lo detesto, si lo detesto, todo lo que sentía por él ahora se ha convertido en odio, en rencor y en miedo. Pero no soy capaz de huir, porque se que el me buscara, y hará de mi vida un infierno aun peor de lo que ya es.

Me pongo ese vestido, bueno ese intento de vestido y los zapatos que el me ha dado, no se como quiere que ande así, es horrible esta sensación me siento desnuda, esto no me tapa casi nada y sobre todo se ven las marcas que el hace unas horas me ha hecho, quiero llorar, me veo al espejo y me veo deplorable, el vestido es una mini cosa que apenas tapa lo suficiente para que no se me vean las bragas y luego al ser de straple y con un escote en V es aun peor, sin embargo lo que me deprime aun mas es ver todas las marcas que tengo en mi cuerpo, quien lo diría que un solo día bastaría para que Sho me hiciera todo esto, tengo moretones en los hombros, tengo los chupetes que me hizo hace apenas unas horas y en mis piernas aun se ven las marcas de los cinturonazos que me dio según él como correctivo, tengo las muñecas y los tobillos lastimados, se notan las marcas de los amarres y mi rostro no es que este mejor, tengo un ojo morado, un moretón en la mejilla y el labio roto, sinceramente quiero llorar y mas aun porque Sho ya me ha llamado para que salga a tender a los clientes, lo detesto tanto, esta es una humillación terrible.

POV Sho

Como detesto a Kyoko, quien se cree para hacerme lo que ha hecho, mira que primero le coquetea descaradamente a un cliente y luego se besuquea en el parque con cualquier tipo, pero eso me pasa por que he sido muy flexible con ella, pero esto se acaba aquí, por eso le tengo que demostrar a todos que ella es mía, que solo me pertenece a mi y que aquel que se atreva a intentar tocar algo que me pertenece le ira muy mal.

Lo tengo decidido, estas semanas que mis padres no estarán disfrutare de Kyoko como siempre lo he deseado, si antes me he detenido en poseerla es porque mis padres han estado, pero ahora tengo tres semanas libres para poder estar con ella a mi gusto, sin interrupciones, bueno o eso espero porque esta misma tarde me he quedado con las ganas y todo por la maldita Mimori que ha venido a reclamar su teléfono, aunque claro no me puedo quejar tanto, la he pasado bien con Mimori, pero no es lo mismo, ella ya esta demasiado usada para mi gusto, sin embargo Kyoko, aaa… Kyoko ella no ha sido de nadie y pronto será mía, ya quiero enterrarme en ella y hacerla gritar de dolor al desgarrarla por primera vez y disfrutar de su cuerpo y el deseo sube mas al verla hay temblando, se ve tan apetecible con esa ropa, tan exquisita, y lo mejor es que lleva mi marca, porque ella me pertenece, es solo mía y solo para mí.

POV Ren

La noche a llegado y con ello mi plan se debe concretar, no se como pero ya estoy afuera del bar donde trabaja mi princesa, no puedo esperar, quiero que todo salga perfecto, así que respiro profundamente y entro al bar, pero jamás me prepare para ver semejante escena, mi Kyoko, mi pequeña princesa, que le había pasado, ese idiota, ese estúpido ¿Qué le había hecho?

Estaba vestida peor que una prostituta y que son esas marcas que tiene en el cuerpo, sentí que mi sangre hervía, pero no podía perder el control ahora, es en este momento en que debo mantener mi autocontrol por encima, si no, jamás podre sacar a mi princesa de ese lugar.

Me siento nuevamente en la mesa del fondo, tengo que ser paciente y observar a mí presa, ver sus movimientos y cuando este mas confiado, entrare en acción. Se acerco una mesera, me decepcione pues no era mi Kyoko, pero aun así pedí algo de tomar, me recordé que debía tener cuidado con las copas, sino todo se iría por la borda.

Observe pacientemente todos los movimientos de ese idiota y vi como mi Kyoko solo atendía su mesa, mi momento estaba por llegar, un poco mas y mi hermosa princesa se iría conmigo y la alejaría de ese maldito idiota, solo un poco mas y…

* * *

**Y bien? les a gustado, jejeje lo se soy mala, pero ya veran que lo bueno apenas empieza, pobre Kyoko sufre mucho, a pero Mi Ren la salvara jajajajaja y de que manera, jejejeje, en fin aun no se cuando suba el proximo capitulo porque apenas lo estoy escribiendo, pero tratare de ser productiva estas vacaciones y actualizar jejejjee gracias por leerme y si vosotras creeis que esta humilde escritora se merece un review, porfavor dejenmelo =) creanme que me haran muy feliz, pues cada comentario que dejan hace que crescan mis ganas de seguir escribiendo y claro que se aceptan criticas constructivas porque eso es lo que hace que cresca y mejore (ya, ya mucho choro, vas a marear a las lectoras y luego no querran leernos) hay anitha-chan que malvada, pero en fin nos vemos hasta el proximo capitulo**

**y... muchas gracias por los review que me han dejado =) ya llevamso 20 creen que logremos llegar a los 30, espeor que si =n.n=  
**


	6. Capitulo 5: Comienza el juego

**Antes que nada quiero decir que los personajes de Skip Beat! No me pertenecen y este es un fic que es desarrollado en un universo alterno donde Ren es un empresario muy rico y poderoso y no un actor**

**ADVERTENCIA - - - - Este fic puede tener algunas escenas violentas no apto para personas sensibles. XD**

* * *

**CAPITULO V**

**Comienza el juego**

Ren estuvo sentado un poco mas de tres horas esperando su momento y cada vez que veía a Kyoko sentía que la sangre le hervía, ella tan frágil y tan inocente, tan débil, se tambaleaba con esos zapatos de aguja, ese vestido que no le tapaba nada y lo peor esas marcas en todo su cuerpo eran la prueba irrefutable de que debía sacarla de ahí, después de ese tiempo en que estuvo observando los movimientos de Sho, se dio cuenta de que tenia razón con sus suposiciones, Sho era un adicto al juego de apuestas y también era un tramposo que manejaba barajas marcadas para no perder.

Kyoko lloraba en silencio, los hombres del lugar la miraban con lujuria, pero al menos Sho no dejaba que ninguno se le acercara, por un instante fue a refrescarse al baño, aunque la verdad no quería verse al espejo, sabia por demás que su aspecto era deplorable, con todas esas marcas, con esos moretones, se sentía sucia y a la vez tan humillada, se pregunto cuanto tardaría en morir si se cortaba las venas, o tal vez seria mejor meterse un montón de pastillas, eso seria menos sospechosos y cuando Sho se diera cuenta seria demasiado tarde y su vida ya se habría esfumado, pero no, no se atrevía a hacerlo, porque si Sho la descubría sabia que el castigo seria peor de lo que él ya le ha hecho. Se hecho un poco de agua en la cara y volvió a salir a seguir atendiendo a Sho y sus amigos, pero lo que mas deseaba era poder salir de ahí o despertar de esa pesadilla, aunque sabia que eso no era una pesadilla.

* * *

Pov Ren.

Estuve observando los movimientos de ese niño, hasta que decidí que ya era momento de actuar, ese sujeto ya había dejado limpios a todos su "amigos" y no es que fuera muy hábil para el juego de póker, si no que la baraja que usaba estaba marcada y eso le hacia saber cuando apostar y cuando retirarse, pero claro yo no soy tan estúpido como esos niñitos que juegan con él. Ha llegado el momento de hacer mi movimiento…

– Vaya, vaya, se nota que eres bueno para este juego – dije con un poco de altanería – aunque… será acaso que estas listo para las ligas mayores

– ¿Quién rayos eres? Y ¿Qué quieres? – contesto él

– ¿Quién soy? Hummm… digamos que solo soy quien te puede hacer inmensamente rico o… dejarte en la banca rota, claro si aceptas mi desafío – solo se escucho un Huuuuu…. De parte de sus amigos, había dado en el clavo y lo estaba provocando

– ¿Así? Y dime ¿Cómo harías eso? – Pregunto Sho en tono de burla – acaso deseas perder ante mí.

– Tal vez si, tal vez no – conteste – lo que quiero es un simple juego de póker, quiero ver si de verdad eres tan buen jugador como te la has pasado diciendo toda la noche.

– Claro que soy un buen jugador – contesto Sho molesto – y cuando quieras te lo demuestro – había dado en el clavo, había lastimado su orgullo, que fácil era jugar con este crio – es mas si quieres de una vez puedo dejarte limpio, claro si traes algo con que apostar – dijo Sho

– Hummm… interesante propuesta – conteste – pero…

– ¿Qué? Ahora ya te dio miedo perder o es que acaso no traes ni un centavo para apostar – contesto Sho con aire desafiante

– Jajaja – me reí de sus palabras mientras ponía un maletín lleno de dinero sobre la mesa – ese no es el problema – conteste – el punto es ¿podrás ganarme sin hacer trampa?

– ¿Qué rayos insinúas? – Dijo Sho – ¿Acaso crees que me es necesario hacer trampa para ganar? Ja claro que no yo soy muy bueno en esto y no necesito de trampas para ganar,, todo ha sido limpio, pero ya veo que a ti te da miedo perder por eso quieres apostar contra mi jajaja

"_Pobre niño, cree que me intimida, lo único que esta logrando es enfurecerme mas – _pensé_ – pero debo controlarme, sino, no lograre mi objetivo, céntrate Ren, céntrate"_

– Hummm… miedo? Claro que no – conteste, poniendo un maletín sobre la mesa – veamos que tan bueno eres, pero se hará bajo mis condiciones – dije abriendo el maletín y dejando ver los billetes de dólar que contenía éste.

"_Inmediatamente observe como brillaron sus ojos, pobre, pensaba que seria una pres fácil, si supiera que la presa es él, es un idiota, pero eso es mas a mi favor_" pensó Ren.

Sho quedo impactado al ver tanto dinero y su avaricia creció, le mostraría a ese inepto que con Sho nadie se metía, él era el mejor jugador de ese lugar y lo dejaría limpio, ese tipo se iría con el rabo entre las patas y sin un solo centavo, ya quería ver su cara cuando se diera cuenta del terrible error que estaba cometiendo al haberlo retado.

– Entonces ¿aceptas jugar bajo mis condiciones? – pregunto Ren

– Claro que acepto jugar, pero… ¿Cuales son tus condiciones? – pregunto Sho

Ren le explico a Sho que jugarían un todo por el todo, pero se haría con cartas nuevas, quería ver que fueran abiertas en ese momento y sobre todo las revisaría para corroborar que no estuvieran marcadas, también le dijo que una vez que comenzaran el juego ninguno se retiraría hasta dejar al otro totalmente limpio, esas eran las condiciones, a las cuales Sho accedió, después de todo había mucho que ganar.

El juego comenzó, Sho llamo a Kyoko para que les llevara un paquete nuevo de cartas, el cual Ren tomo rozando la mano de Kyoko y ella en ese momento sintió una descarga eléctrica que recorrió su ser. Ren abrió el nuevo paquete de baraja, lo reviso y al no encontrar alguna anomalía comenzó el juego.

Las apuestas comenzaron y poco a poco comenzaron a subir y subir, Sho estaba muy confiado, las primeras tres veces había ganado y ya se había formado un pequeño montículo de dinero a su lado, por su parte Ren estaba sereno, no mostraba ninguna emoción, Sho creía que lo tenia al limite, pues él iba ganado, sin embargo Ren tenia todo planeado y era momento del siguiente movimiento, comenzó a subir y subir cada vez mas las apuestas, ahora si comenzaba el juego en serio, ahora si era momento de mostrar de que estaba hecho, por algo lo apodaban el rey del póker en la universidad, después de todo siempre practico con Yashiro en sus ratos libres.

Poco a poco Sho comenzó a perder todo lo que había ganado, Kyoko pasaba rondas de cerveza y whisky para los jugadores y los observadores, al menos ya nadie se fijaba tanto en ella porque todos estaban centrados en lo que pasaba en la mesa de Sho.

Sho se sentía cada vez mas desesperado, al parecer ese tipo había estado jugando con él y lo peor es que era verdad que el la mayoría de las veces lograba ganar porque hacia trampa, las cartas estaban marcadas y así sabia cuando apostar y cuando no, pero ahora era diferente, no le quedaba otra mas que confiar en su suerte. Sin embargo se había dado cuenta de la forma en que miraba Kyoko, tal vez podría tener una oportunidad. Por un instante dejo sus cartas sobre la mesa y se excuso diciendo que debería ir al baño, a Ren esto se le hizo sospechoso pero acepto que fuera si dejaba sus cartas, Sho así lo hizo y con una breve, pero discreta seña le indico a Kyoko que fuera también al baño.

En el baño…

– ¿Qué pasa Sho? – pregunto Kyoko asustada, porque no sabia que podía esperar de Sho.

– Mira Kyoko – dijo Sho pegando a Kyoko a la pared y sujetándola de las muñecas – ese idiota no te quita el ojo de encima y eso no me gusta – dijo enfadado – pero creo que podemos usar eso para mi conveniencia

– ¿Qué? – dijo Kyoko confundida

– Lo que vas a hacer será lo siguiente, cada vez que yo suba una apuesta te acercaras a ese tipo para cambiar su vaso de whisky y observaras sus cartas, si su mano es mayor que la mía me harás una seña y dejare de apostar, sino no haces nada y subiré la apuesta asegurando mi triunfo – dijo Sho

– Pe… pero, eso es hacer trampa Sho – dijo Kyoko pero no pudo seguir porque el agarre de Sho se intensifico haciéndole un terrible daño en las muñecas.

– Ya se que es trampa, estúpida y no te estoy preguntando si quieres o no hacerlo, lo harás y punto a menos que quieras que termine lo que dejamos pendiente – dijo Sho al momento que comenzó a meter la mano en el vestido de Kyoko.

– E-e… esta bien Sho – dijo Kyoko asustada – pero por favor no me lastimes

– Así me gusta – que seas obediente con tu amo – dijo Sho mientras le plantaba un fiero beso a una asustada Kyoko.

Así Sho salió del baño ahora mas seguro que dejaría limpio a ese tipo que lo sacaba de sus casillas, lo que no sabia es que Ren siempre iba un paso delante de él…

Continuara….

* * *

Jejeje lo se, lo se es muy corto y me tarde muuuuuuuuuuuuuucho en actualizar, no tengo perdón de Dios jejeje, pero bueno que les puedo decir entre el trabajo, la escuela, los problemas personales y familiares a claro y también los de salud, pues me queda poco tiempo y si a esto le sumamos falta de inspiración pues nada mas no había logrado nada, pero bueno espero que este capitulo les guste, espero actualizar pronto aunque no prometo nada jejeje no valla a ser que las desilusione

Gracias por sus reviews, por agregarme a favoritos, por todo aaaaaaa quisiera poder responder a cada una pero ya es noche y aun me falta terminar trabajo para mañana jejejeje pero aun así muchas, muchas gracias a todas y todos (por si ahí algún chico leyendo esto.

Bueno me retiro y espero poder subir pronto la conti...


End file.
